


¡Sopresa! Sexy Boobs!

by oshunanat



Series: 2019 SPN Kink Bingo [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Because magic., But I won't spoil it here ;), Dean's got boobs., M/M, Oral, Sam is surprisingly into it., There's a twist., boobs, tit fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-12
Updated: 2019-01-12
Packaged: 2019-10-08 18:46:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17391686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oshunanat/pseuds/oshunanat
Summary: Dean wants to have some fun with Sam by buying a novelty toy at an Asian supermarket. Only turns out, they aren't so novel.Set during mid-season 3 for Reasons.SPN Kink Fill - WincestRating wise, I'd call this more of a Hard Mature than a full Explicit, but tagged to be safe :)





	¡Sopresa! Sexy Boobs!

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is a thing that exists. You can pick it up for $1.50 at Daiso. 
> 
> The end note contains spoilers, so please wait until the end. There's nothing content warning worthy in there promise.

Dean walked into the dimly lit Asian super market that was a block away from shitty motel with 70s décor #29082342. They’d rolled into town starving, but this area was a bit of a food desert and Sam absolutely refused to eat dubious looking gas station pizza one more night, which lead him here, staring at packages with almost no English, or English so dubious that the pictures were a better guide as to the contents.

It was this hunt that lead him to staring at a color box that promised “Instant Boobs!” and “Surprise Sexy Boobs!” on a shelf next to colorful toys for children and cookies.

He looked at the price tag on the shelf. $1.50?

The poor sap whose credit Dean was ruining wouldn’t miss that $1.50. He tossed it into the basket and kept pressing on, determined to find dinner.

*

“There you are!” Sam said. “I was beginning to worry!”

Dean gave his brother an apologetic kiss once the door was firmly shut behind him. “Sorry man, Japanese ain’t my strong suit.”  The boobs had been taken out of the box and shoved into his pocket so it wouldn’t ruin the surprise when Sam started pawing through the bag. “I got a half-dozen different kinds of ramen. It’ll hold us tonight and it’ll be good to throw into Baby as a just-in-case. They were trying to close, so towards the end there I just threw some stuff into my basket. Hopefully it’s not too weird.”

Sam looked contemplative. “I was hoping for something that was green and fresh, but could be worse. Did you see those nachos at that gas station?”

“The mountain of cheese sauce had hardened. I didn’t even know that that was possible.” He shuddered. “Put on some water, would you? I gotta use the can.”

 Sam nodded and Dean strode into the bathroom, shutting the thin door behind him. He did take a leak and washed his hands, but then he pulled out the little packed. They were pretty self-explanatory. Stick on chest, pierce the little packet, and let science do it thing.

Within thirty seconds, the little balloon looking sacks were surprising round. When he rearranged his shirt, they looked…not terrible. Certainly better than he expected anyway. It was now or never. He opened the door and shook his chest in his brother’s direction.

“Hey Sammy!” Dean called shaking his boobs.

“What?” Sam asked irritated before his jaw dropped to the door.

“Dude. What the hell?!”

“What?” Dean asked. This was _not_ the reaction he’d expected.

“Your chest!” Sam pointed out, sounding very distressed.

Dean frowned, looked down….and screamed like a little girl as he cupped his suddenly fleshy boobs that were most decidedly not held on my bandaid adhesive. “What the fuck?! These were supposed to be fake fake boobs, not real fake boobs!” He looked at his brother as he gave them a squeeze. “These have to be at least D’s, maybe DD’s. Fuck. Why do I even care how big they are?”

Sam had moved to grab the coffee pot full of hot water to fill their ramen, but paused because really, what was ramen when your brother was suddenly sporting a magnificent rack. Dean might be the boob man of the brothers, but Sam wasn’t blind either and could appreciate them just as much as Dean could when the mood was right. And okay, the mood might not technically be right – Dean was this side of a panic attack – but fuck. This was unexpectedly hot.

Sam stepped up to his brother and rested his hands on them.

“Dude. What the hell are you doing?”

Sam gave them a gentle squeeze, making sure to rub his nipples.

Dean’s squeak unexpectedly turned into a filthy moan as the pleasure took Dean by surprise.

“Fuck, man, warn a guy before doing that!”

Sam took away his hands, looking abashed. “I’m sorry, Dean. They just look so…perfect.”

“Yeah?” Dean grumbled. “Never mind the fact that they just magically appeared and I swear are heavier than they used to be and what the fuck is going on here?!”

“We’ll figure this out,” Sam assured his brother, even though he had no idea exactly how that would happen. “But maybe we should eat first? When we’re done, they should be gone and we can go have a look around.”

Dean looked unhappy with this plan, but admitted he didn’t have a better one. “All right, fine.” He grabbed two out of the bag at random. “Shrimp or…” he squinted at the package. “Pork. I think.”

Sam grabbed for the pork. “The only shrimp I see around here is you.”

He laughed at Dean’s bitch face.

*

They mostly ate in silence. Sam tried really, really, really hard to focus on the surprisingly good ramen, but well, Dean had tits.

And they were magnificent.

They were perfectly sized for his frame and watching Dean trying to figure out how to eat his ramen around his boobs – and failing – was both hypnotizing and hilarious, as was watching Dean squirm when a noodle escaped and hit his chest.

“Son of a bitch!” Dean grumbled. “How do women do this all the time?!”

Sam tried to not laugh. “Practice?”

“Yeah, well, I don’t want to have to practice long enough to get good at it,” he opined as he took a swig of his beer before slamming it on the table. “And stop staring at my tits. You aren’t even a tit guy.”

“I’m not,” Sam agreed. “But I’ve never seen tits on _you_ ,”

“What?” Dean did a double-take.

“Have you looked at you?” Sam asked. “Like seriously?” He pushed his dinner away and walked over to his brother and tugged him out of the seat and into the bathroom.

“Look at how your shirt hugs them,” Sam said standing Dean in front of the mirror. He grabbed the hem of the t-shirt and tugged it over Dean’s head, Dean still a little too-stunned at where this conversation was going to try and stop Sam.

Sam ran his hands up and stopped just short of touching Dean. “Look, Dean. They’re _made_ for my hands.  They’re practically begging to be fucked.” He whispered in Dean’s ear. “Let me touch them. Let me indulge. Just the once? I swear in the morning we’ll get a jump on fixing this as soon as we wake up. But for now…”

“Fuck,” Dean said. “You want to fuck my tits?” He fucking _loved_ doing it to ladies, it had to be good the other way around, right? Any sense of playing it cool was lost with the hitch in his voice.

“Slide them right between, move just far enough so your tongue can reach out and touch the tip,” Sam agreed, hand sliding down to stroke Dean now that he was clearly getting on board.

“Sammy,” Dean growled. Sam knew how to push his buttons. He grabbed his brother and gave him a deep kiss. He growled. “Bed. _Now_.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Sam couldn’t tell you if he pulled or Dean pushed, all he knew is that soon his shirt was off and they were kicking pants off scrambling onto the bed.

Dean propped himself up on his elbows. “These really are perky aren’t they?” He poked himself. “I slept with women who wish their money would have bought them these.”

Sam laughed. He knew that Dean’s mood wouldn’t last into the morning; but he was glad to have it while it lasted.

“You can tell them to buy them one of those toys, instead. Way cheaper,” Sam joked.

Dean grunted, and Sam could tell that he was beginning to lose the good mood.

Sam shut up, crawling up to his brother so he could nestle his cock at the base of the boobs. “Squeeze ‘em for me?” he asked. Dean complied and Sam cooed. “Fuck, Dean. That’s perfect.” He gave a thrust and soon he felt Dean’s wet tongue greeting it like old times. He moaned loudly and thrust again.

Sam wasn’t sure who to thank, but he sent up a quick prayer of gratitude regardless. Gifts like this were just far too rare to let pass without gratefulness.

*

Gabriel had seen a _lot_ in his eternity as an archangel, even more so once he’d taken on the mantle of Loki’s doppleganger. In fact, he’d say, it was almost impossible to surprise him.

_Almost_ because he hadn’t counted on a prayer from Sam Winchester to interrupt his evening of being fed fruit by a pretty blonde thing he’d picked up at the club tonight.

“What,” he said as the actual contents of the prayer rang through the archangel’s head, “The actual _fuck._ ”

“What’s wrong?” she asked sounding very confused. “Was it something I did?”

“No, sweetheart,” he said. “You’ve been fantastic. I’m afraid an emergency has come up that simply have to attend to.” He pressed some money into her hand – far more than she’d need probably, he wasn’t paying attention. Money was pretty worthless when you could conjure up anything you needed. “Get yourself home safe, okay?” He put just enough angel mojo into it to make sure she’d comply, but nothing that would set off an alarm. Satisfied she’d heed his instructions, he blinked in to the source of his prayer.

And immediately wished he hadn’t.

Because Holy Dad did he _not_ need to see Sam Winchester’s cock balls deep in his brother’s throat, even if Dean’s lack of gag reflex was almost as impressive as how spectacularly this plan to give Dean tits backfired in Gabe’s face.

They were supposed to be _fighting_ , not fucking!

Damn it. These Winchesters were going to ruin everything!

He huffed, irritated. With a hand wave he ended the spell. Dean would wake up in the morning flat-chested and the boys could mope and pout or get blackout drunk or whatever they did. At this point he _really_ did not want to know.

Still, it meant he’d have to take a new approach to this whole unhealthy codependence issue.

His eyes lit up as inspiration struck again for an idea that couldn’t _possible_ end in unintended sex that he didn’t have to unsee.

Decision made, he decided to hit up a lovely little mystery spot. He had some just desserts to plan.

 

**Author's Note:**

> In other words:
> 
> Mystery Spot wasn't the boys' second run in with Gabriel. He'd intended the toy boobs to cause the boys to get all irritable and cranky again - not to fuck it out. However, instead of getting a good laugh in at their expense, he realizes the boys are WAY more codependent then he thought. As such, Gabriel set the events of Mystery Spot in motion to try and keep The Plan on track.


End file.
